Kids Adventure
by Jeff117
Summary: (Sequel to Birds Adventure1and2)The kids have grown,what happened at the club,the siblings in love for each other,can they take a risk for it while evil is coming?Rated T for reasons.OC/OC pairs
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone on Rio fanfiction,im Jeff117 and this is a new sequel to Birds Adventure 1 and 2,this story is called Kids Adventure,once again i suck with the title names.**

**If you haven't read**

**What did happen in the past? ****Love is Always Powerfull ****A New Adventure ****and ****Birds Adventure 1 and 2.**

**Go read them,they are my prequel storys to this.**

**Before i start,this is 2014 and i been on fanfiction for almost 2 years,and i did my storys,my most story was Goodbye Jewel and it almost reaches 6000 views,i would love to thank everyone for reading it,and of course thank you guys for reading my storys alot.**

**Rio 2 is coming out in 3 months and it is going to be amazing movie like the first one,i did watch Rio again last night on my Xbox 360,and oh yeah im still planning on getting PS4 and Xbox One,but it won't be for awhile,and i would love to thank my readers for reading my storys.**

**Loco Vampire(Check out his/her storys.)**

**Blu100-Jewel100(Check out her/his storys too,even Richardo the Black Hawk's storys as well.)**

**and more**

**So anyway guys,i hope you enjoy this new sequel in chapter 3.**


	2. Cast

(Spixs Macaw Characters)

Blu

Jewel

Pearl

Rosa

Matt

Josh

David

Lara

Mark

Kally

(Green Wing Macaw Characters)

John

Lisa

Gloria

Carter

(Characters)

Nico

Sam

Ross

Kevin and Ash

(Scarlet Macaw Characters)

Daniel

(Toucan Characters)

Rafael

Eva

Beta

Kan

(And Even More Characters)


	3. Chapter 1:Visiting

Chapter 1:Visiting

* * *

(Morning)

The morning of a beautiful city of Brazil called Rio,as people walks up in morning moods,well same for birds in the jungle,a young Green Macaw bird wakes up from his dreams and sleeps,his name is Carter and he is a grown bird,and handsome.

He looks around in his own hollow,and he sits up and yawns,after that he walks to the entrance of his hollow,and of course,everything is beautiful in Rio,he looks around and sigh."Another morning,another day for Carter."He said himself.

Carter looks at someone who is flying towards him was his sister,her name is Gloria and she is a grown bird and flys and landed towards him."Hey Carter."She hugs her brother and then hugs her back.

"Hey Gloria."He looks at her in the eye."How are you this morning?"

"Oh i been pretty good,i take you woke up?"

"Yeah,i always wake up late and you always visit me."

"Yeah,because you're my favorite brother."She hugs him harder and trying not to hurt him.

"Why thank you sis,hey how is Mom and Dad?"

"Oh they been doing good,you want to visit them soon?"

"Sure why not."

"Oh and Carter you what day is it right?"She grins at him.

"Friday."

"Wrong."

"5th?"

"Oh my god bro,its Siblings and Parents day at the party tonight!Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Sorry,i always forget things."

"Don't worry,hey lets visit our friends and uncles later."

"Sounds great."

* * *

(John and Lisa's Hollow)

"Well,tonight is Siblings and Parents honey,are you excited for it?"Lisa said,she and John have been mates for couple of years after their bad fight after the club,yet they were brother and sister before,but now they are mates.

(**If you guys don't know what im talking about,read my Love is Always Powerful story**)

"Yeah,i can't wait for it tonight,i wonder if Blu,Jewel and the others will be their.'John was worried.

"Well..."She scoots towards him."They will John,even our kids."John looks at her and he smiles and they both kiss.

hey broke it when their kids came to them,they landed and they all group hug and broke it.

"Hey Mom and Dad."Carter and Gloria said.

"Hey Carter and Gloria."John and Lisa said.

"Are you two excited tonight?"Lisa said.

"Yep,oh boy i can't wait for it!"Gloria said.

"Yeah,and what about you Carter?"

"Same here is going to be special."Carter said.

'Good for you,i wonder what Blu and Jewel is doing.'

* * *

(Blu and Jewel's hollow)

Blu is sitting outside while his wife Jewel is resting on him,watching the sky,Blu and Jewel have been mates after they been release after Jewel's wing was fixed,and of course their parents found them and they found out that they are siblings,they broke up and they got together again after John talks to them about them.

Jewel looks at Blu."Well honey,today is Siblings and Parents day at the club tonight."She said.

"Its going to be amazing,John,Lisa and the others will be there."Blu said.

"Yeah."She leans her back in front of Blu and leans her head under his beak."Hey Blu?"

"Umm?"

"Remember that day,that you and i were..."

"Were?"He turns her around to face him.

"That we were...Brother and sister."

Blu put his wing on her cheek."Jewel,that was a long time course we still are,well you know."

"I know,its just that-"She was cut off by Blu kissing.

Jewel closed her eyes and kiss him back.

"Well looks like you 'siblings parents' are enjoying each other."Blu and Jewel opens their eyes and beaks and they see their son,Josh.

"How long have you been standing there?"Blu said.

"For a little bit."He said.

"Josh did you hear everything what you're father and i said?"Jewel was worried.

"Yes,about our day tonight at the club,you two were siblings,so i heard you guys,and no im not going to tell anyone."And then he left.

* * *

"Tonight is the day honey."Rafael and Eva have been together for for quite 7 or 6 years,they have like 18 kids(If im correct) And they are grown up and moved out,soo all of their kids and friends are ready for tonight at the club

"I know,is you're siblings gonna come tonight with us?"Eva said.

"Kan and Beta?Oh yeah their gonna come,did they say they should stay with us with their kids and-"

"Rafael!"He see's Kan and Beta landed and hugs him."Hey you two,how's it going?"

"We been doing great Rafael,Kan Arther and i are just getting ready for tonight,you still coming bro?"Beta is Kan and Beta's son.

He is older and has a girlfriend,he's been living with his parents for 7 now he is going to that club tonight.

"Absolutely,Nico Ross and the others will be there too"

"Oh tonight is going to be amazing."Eva put her wings around Rafael from behind.

"Yeah,well we got to go,we will see you guys tonight."Kan said,she and Beta hugs Rafael and Eva one more time and then left

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter,next chapter soon.  
**

**Loco Vampire:Lmao,sorry about that.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Again im sorry about that,its like its hard to tell which animal is he/she.**


	4. Chapter 2:Club,Dancing,New Couples

Chapter 2:Club,Dancing,New Couples

* * *

Tonight is the night,everyone is ready for the biggest night this year,everyone went ready and went to the club,the club is very big then the last one where the monkeys crashed the party.(That happens in first movie)

The club as it self have a big dance floor,it has 25 tables made out of wood,then the dj Scarlet Macaw named Ghost,he was a dj for 10 years,he rocks hard with his wings as a dj!

There are more stuff at the party club,its not like the 70s club,but different.

As every parents and kids are there,the Greenwing Macaws family just entered inside of club.

"Well were here everyone,is it beautiful?"Lisa said as she looks around.

"Yeah,not as beautiful as you."John hugs Lisa from behind.

"Well Mom and Dad,Carter and i are going to have some fun."Gloria said.

"Okay,you two have fun,you guys are grown ups now for awhile."

Gloria and Carter blushed at what their father said.

They walk to find their friends as Blu and Jewel greetings John and Lisa in the background.

Pearl,Rose,Matt and Josh greetings Carter and Gloria as they all group hug and broke it.

"You guys made it!"Matt hugs Carter again."Man we waiting for you guys for 6 minutes."

"Hey that was not long."Carter said.

"Its okay Carter.'Pearl now looks at Gloria.'Hows it going my girl?'They both hug."Is going good Pearl."Gloria said.

"How,are we going to talk here all day here?Lets party!"They all agreed and went to the dance floor.

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

"So how you guys been?"Blu all been sitting on a 12th seated table for a little bit,they been talking about their past,like Daniel was alive,their kids growing up,Nigel was more stuffs.

"Really Blu,you really have to ask that again?"Rafael said.

"Yeah,im just excited at this day."Blu wife Jewel leaned into his shoulder and put her head on it.

"Were all excited Blu,thats why were all here."John said.

"I know."

"Hey don't worry Blu."Lisa said.

"Atleast were here with our kids."Eva said.

"I wonder how our son is doing."Kan said to Beta."Don't worry beautiful."Beta warps his wing around her.

"He's just finding someone."Beta said.

"Same for our son too right Nico?"Ross looks at her husband."Yeah,im sure."Nico said.

"So where is Daniel?"Kelly said.

"He's talking to some lady here."Mark pointed his wing to Daniel who is talking to a girl who is same type as him.

"Boy that dude just not got some nerves does he?"Pedro said."Pedro..."He looks at his wife Lela."Sorry."

"Yep,i bet he got some nerves."Lela sighed at what Blu said.

They heard Gloria screamed that got everyone's attention."What is going?"John all rush to her and see what is happening.

* * *

(4 Minutes Earlier)

Carter and Gloria and their friends are dancing in the floor as the song's still ,who is a Rafael and Eva's son,walks to his brothers and sisters and dance with them."Is this great guys."He asked.

"We know bro."His brother said."It is."His sister said.

Carlos smiles widely and dances with his second brother.

"Oh Gloria,im so glad were here,with our friends."Carter said as he's still dances with his sister.

"Yeah,me too would you mind getting us something to drink?"Gloria asked."Some,be back soon."Her brother left,she is ready to tell her feelings to him,but...

"Hey bitch."Gloria heard that voice,it was looked back at her and she haven't seen her for weeks.

"Maresa,what are you do-"

"Because dummy,my brother James and i are having fun,until i saw you and you're brother dancing."

"Maresa,first of all,don't call me those words."

"Oh i can."Maresa pushes Gloria to the ground and she screams that got everyone's attention and music stopped.

"No one steals my dances from her."As she was about to hit Gloria,she was guickly grabbed in the neck by Carter quickly as their parents and everyone was watching and they don't know what to do.

"Don't...You ever tell those words to her."Carter was angry at Maresa.

"Now you let go-"

"Shut up you lousy cunt selfish bitch"Everyone even Maresa ever said those words from Carter.

"Don't you ever said those words to my sister...AGAIN!Gloria...Is just a one of the pretty beautiful bird i ever seen,and i love her with all of my heart,and i would give my life for her."Gloria can't believe that her brother said those lovely things about her.

"Now you listen closely missy."Carter holds onto Maresa's neck while was shocked too."If you ever called my sister names or hurt my sister again,even go near her,i am going to cut you're eyes out and feed it to the cats.

Or better yet...I will cut you're private spot below you're stomach and shove it up you're ass...That goes a same for you're brother...GOT IT?!"

Maresa slowly nodded while scared,Carter threw her to James wings and Carter made a death stear at him as he walked one step back.

John and Lisa never heard their son said those words before,same for Blu Jewel and the everyone!

Carter walks to Gloria and brought his wing to her as she accepts it and got up.

"Are you okay?"Carter said,everyone is still stairing at Carter.

"Ye-Yeah,Carter?"

"Yeah Gloria?"

"Those words you said about you really mean it?"

Carter put his wing on her cheek."Yes,because i love you."

Gloria put her wing on his cheek as they are leaning each other's face,htey tilted their heads and brought their beaks was cheering and clapping their wings at them,except Maresa and James,who is still shocked.

Carter and Gloria broke the kiss and they are offically new couples.

"Everyone,lets give these new couples a song,

Nico?"Dj said smiles.

Nico nodded,he flew up at the stage and he whistles his song where he sings when Blu and Jewel were chained years ago.

Carter and Gloria broke the kiss and they held each other's wings and went to the middle as the slow song starts.

Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking  
Wasn't searching for an answer  
In the moonlight when I saw your face

Carter put his wings on Gloria's sides as she puts her wings on his back head.

Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking  
Out from under moon beams  
Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze

They slowly dances as they look in each other's eyes as they dance and smiles lovely.

I know I'm feeling so much more  
Than ever before  
And so I'm giving more to you  
Than I thought I could do

Pearl felt her tears as she and everyone watching them dance,she felt Josh wraps his wing around her and she leans to looked up at him and he smiles,she smiles back and leans her head under his chin.

Don't know how it happened  
Don't know why but you don't really  
Need a reason when the stars shine  
Just to fall in love

John looks at Lisa as her tears fell and he brought her closer to him and he turned back to his dancing childrens.

Made to love each other, made to be together  
For a life time  
In the sunshine flying in the sky

While the songs still playing,the other brothers and sister felting tears as they watch them,they perform hugging and helding closer to each Big brothers comfort this little Sisters,big Sisters comfort their little Brothers.

I know I'm feeling so much more  
Than ever before  
And so I'm giving more to you  
Than I thought I could do, oh

Carter and Gloria still looks into each other's eyes as they lean towards each other and they connected their beaks as they close their eyes.

Now I know love is real  
So when sky high, as the angels try  
Letting you and I, fly love

As the song ended,the crowds cheering loudly,they been whistling and crying of joy.

Maresa and James lefted the club after the song ended.

Carter and Gloria broke the kiss."I love you Carter."

"I love you too much."

* * *

**Well thats the chapter guys,and i know you guys were shocked at what Carter said to Maresa,sorry for delay once again,i was doing some stuff.**

**New chapter coming soon.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:It is weird is it.**

**Loco Vampire:Yep.**


	5. Chapter 3:Unknown

Chapter 3:Unknown

* * *

(San Diego,California)

It was a late night at the Zoo,the human guard is staying at the Zoo,protecting the place in case some intruder brakes in or something.

"Chris,is anything okay out there,over?"Chris picks up his security phone."Its okay out here,no troubles yet."He said.

"You forgot you need to say over,over."

He sighed."No troubles yet...Over."

"Now thats better.

warn me if anything goes wrong,over."

Chris puts his thing back in his belt."God what a stupid night."

Without any warning,the two black roped birds came out of nowhere in front of him and they pushed him down on the dirty floor and the other one came with a knife in his wing.

Chris was about to scream for help,but if he did,then the others will shut him with hot red burn small Kinect 2.0 from Xbox One that they customize.

"Don't."Their leader,Zod the silver macaw in black robes.(He's from Birds Adventure 2)He walked up to the human who is on the floor.

"Who are you and why do you-"Chris was interupted by a bitchslap in his cheek."No asking questions human,now where is he?"Zod asked as he climbs on his chest.

"Where is who?"

"Daniel,where is he?"

"I i i don't know who he don't kill me!I have 4 kids and a wife and-"

"Oh were not going to kill you."Zod leans his head forward to him."But the lions will."He spread his talons and grabs Chris and flys up in the sky,flying towards the lions cage,his guy uses his laser to open the top and Zod drops Chris into the cage,as he drops down there,the lion wakes up and looks at him and chases after him.

"Hey kitty,here is you're meat!"Zod and his guys flys away from the cage and he fly to the glass,he brakes the glass with his powerful talon and they got in and look for the control.

They got to the room where the control are,Zod jumps on it,looks at the screen,and he puts the IVol thing into the pc to track where Daniel Ghost call him."Zod,whats you're status?"

"Where in General Ghost,we are tracking where Daniel is."

"You know where he is?"

"Lets see...He's in Rio De Janero in Brazil."

"Crap,he's far away."

"No sh*t sherlock.I will send my guys there to find him,and his friends."

"And take them in.

First get you're ass out of there."

"Got it."Zod looks at his guys and they nodded and pull the IVol from the pc and got out of the Zoo to escape as the sirens hearing in the backround.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

The Cops and Ambulance shows up at the Zoo,and then got Chris out of the Lion cage,very shocked and scared,they put him in the ambulance truck and a cop told him a question."Sir,what happened?"Cop asked.

"Th the bi bird spoked and and and had his his guys p p put me in th th the Lion cage pleasehe help me!"Chris is shivering and can't even breath.

Cop looks at the other cop and he shook his head.

He looked back at Chris."Don't worry,we will call you're family."

* * *

(Unknown Place)

Zod walks in the tall hall way to where General Ghost is,he went to the room and said."General Ghost."

General Ghost is a same species as Zod,his eyes is red and one of them is clawed by a tiger years ago,he is taller then Zod and he is 50 years old bird."Zod."He got out of his sofa and walked up to Zod."Do you still have the location of where Daniel is?"

"Yes."He gave him IVol to Ghost and then walks away without a word.

**New chapter is coming soon guys,i will not promise you that.**

**Loco Vampire: You will find out soon about Maresa and James.**

** is Interesting.**


	6. Chapter 4:Live Together

**Hey guys i am sorry for a long delay,i been playing Call of Duty Ghost,there was a double XP for 3 days,been doing it with my friends on Xbox 360.**

**I been doing Youtube videos and what ever,so here is the new chapter of this story.**

**Update March 1:I was going to do this chapter days ago,but Fanfiction crashed two nights ago,don't know why.**

Chapter 4:Live Together

* * *

Carter and Gloria broke their hugs and kisses,they walk off the dance floor to let other birds dance,they are now officialy couples after Carter stoped and warned that mean girl to not hurt his sister again.

They walked to their parents,smiles,and hugs them,John and Lisa hugs them back.

"Carter Gloria,that was amazing."John said.

"It was awesome my childrens."Lisa said.

The siblings laughs and broke a hug."Mom were not childrens anymore."Carter laughs.

Lisa kiss his forehead."You are our childrens."

He and Gloria smiles,they heard Blu's voices."Carter Gloria that was awesome!"

Gloria and Carter turned back to see their friends and uncles.

"You two rock man!"Pedro does a rock move.

"You owned that girl and her brother,Carter."Eve said.

Carter and Gloria walked and hugs them.

"I can't believe it man!You two like-I don't know what to say."Pearl said.

"You two did a great job."Daniel smiles widely.

More of their friends and their uncles have been congraculating them for went on dancing,chatting with each other for in the party,Carter was worried about his uncle Daniel,there is something wrong with him,he's been acting wierd lately,Carter will be able to talk to him soon,and Daniel got home.

After the party ended at midnight,everyone just went home,green wings macaw family said good byes to their friends and left to go home.

* * *

(John and Lisa's Home)

John Lisa Carter and Gloria went to their old home,John yawned loudly,which makes his family laugh.

"Dad,really?"Carter laughing.

"Sorry."John said as his cheeks turned wraped her wing around him."Lets just get some sleep,it was very fun tonight,you two can go home now."Lisa said.

" Dad."John and Lisa looks at Gloria.

"Can i stay with Carter please?"She looks at his sister.

Their parents smiles and nodded."Yes."

Gloria hugs her parents and brings Carter with her without saying good night to them.

* * *

(Blu and Jewel's Home)

Blu and Jewel touched down to their home and lied down right next to each got on top of Blu and kisses him."That was really fun tonight right Blu."

"Yeah,it remined of us when you and i were chained to each other,we danced together,we almost kiss."Blu said,smiles.

Jewel giggles."Then the monkeys stopped us,was that really remined us in the past."

" Jewel?"

"Yes Blu?"

"Do you remember that you and i found out that we were-"

"Brother and Sister?We already talked about this."

"I know..."Blu did not know what to say but looks down.

"Blu its okay,even though we are siblings,but you are my husband,and i protect you."

Blu looks up at her and smiles."Hey Jewel,can we please make love?we have not done it for awhile."

"Oh Blu."She kiss her once again."Of course,you can always ask anything."She smiles at her.

They leaned towards each other and kiss.(**There will be a lemon in a future for Blu and Jewel**)

* * *

(Carter's Home)

Gloria and Carter touched down in his hollow,she takes his wing while laughing of joy,she sits down on her back and brings him on top of her.

"Oh Carter,i love you so much."She said.

"Oh Gloria,i love you too."He leans down to kiss her.

She kisses him back and wraps her wings around her boyfriend,but soon after that they fall asleep while smiling.

* * *

(Daniel's Home)

Daniel felt something wrong with him,he have not slept all night,it is still midnight,he have an ache on his head,he rubs his head."What is going on with me!"He whispers,trying not to wake up the birds.

After his ache is gone,he slowly passed out in his nest.

_Jennifer_

* * *

**Thats the chapter,and who is Jennifer?You will find out in a future.**

**Next chapter that someone will returns from the pass,and Jewel will be surprised.**

**Loco Vampire:Good thing he did.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Indeed**


End file.
